onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Jewelry Bonney is Trafalgar D. Water Law's sister
Alright this may sound very random, but I think there could be something to this theory of mine. The more I've read this manga the more I've noted that Oda never does anything random. The slightest thing that happens may seem like an oversight at first, but is always on purpose. A great example of this is what happened with Sabo, no one actually saw him die, we all just assumed he had, but there was no way Oda was going to introduce such a significant character to have him just die in a flashback. Anyway here's a list of reasons why I think Jewelrey Bonney is actually Lami.. #Law didn't actually see her die. He had left the hospital when it caught fire and he just assumed she was dead. #In Law's final flashback of her she is seen holding an ice cream and very happy, Jewelry Bonney is always eating when she has been shown. #If you look at a sketch Oda did of Bonney when she was young, she looks remarkably similar to Lami. She also looks very poor in that picture, as if she had lost her family and was living on the streets. #In chapter 763, Doflamingo told Law that if he was lucky enough to find the right devil fruit while he was young, it might save him from his disease. Law got the Ope Ope no Mi which saved him, Bonney's one affects age, it's highly possible that some of its other characteristics may have been enough to save her from the disease as well. #When Luffy and Law were heading to Dressrosa, only 5 other supernova were shown. Four of them were starting their own alliance and they were likely shown to foreshadow a battle that will happen between them and the Strawhat/Heart alliance in the future, but the other one was Bonney. And now we see that Lami looked just like her when she was younger. #Bonney is two years younger than Law. Oda did just say it was an estimate because of her devil fruit, but this may have been because Lami is three or four years younger than her brother and Oda wants to cover that or that he just doesn't want to give away that she's related to Law. #She also has some history with the World Government. Aikanu mentioned that she was once under their control when he captured her, this may have been where she got the devil fruit from as they new her disease was not contagious and have access through the celestial dragons, to devil fruits. Anyway, the one thing I can't get around yet is why she wouldn't recognise her equally famous older brother. Oda will no doubt have an explanation for it. Also, the issue of where she's from, Sanji grew up in the East Blue even though he's actually not from there. Based on the above I believe that Jewelry Bonney's real name is actually Trafalgar D. Lami. I'm not going to pretend like that doesn's excite me, there's something about that initial D, and if Luffy, Law, and Bonney are all D's, things are going to get very real soon. Mugiwara no Sharingan (talk) 10:48, October 9, 2014 (UTC) # Ok, one point for you. # Damn, she's eating an icecream! How couldn't I notice that proof?? It's the same person for sure!! # You're right!!! And dind't you notice that Nami and Rebecca are similar? Nami is Rebecca's sister!! # I understand nothing about how Bonney's devil fruit could have saved her from amber lead desease... but you must be right!! # We saw Bonney reading a newspaper!! That's a proof that the two are actually the same person!! # Bonney and Lami have the same age!! Don't say "maybe", you're obviously right!! And that's a proof, because we know that in One Piece only a person for each year is born. # Bonney has a past related to the World Government, so she is of course related with Law, who was related with Doflamingo. You're a genius!! Meganoide (talk) 11:58, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Yeah no need to be a dick dude. 12:21, October 9, 2014 (UTC) I hate the idea of more people with the will of D. it ruins the exclusiveness of it. Bonney as a child and Lami are distinctively different.Lamy has a different head shape than Bonney as a child. Also their eyes are differently drawn. The most telling difference for me is that their noses are different. Sure they have some similarities. Thats to be expected because alot of One Piece women look similar.However, i do see how her devil fruit can cure the poison. If Amber Lead is a poison that reduces lifespan, and bonney in essence can manipulate her age. Then I'm sure one could concoct a theory about it. The whole sighted supernovas argument is irrelevant. Lastly... why would the WG save one girl? They were shotting the other kids, but somehow switched motives and decided to gift a little girl a Devil Fruit just because? also what does her connection with the WG have to do with Law. Law has little to no connection with the WG besides being a Shichibukai. 12:26, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Blackbear"D" We already knew a lot of people have the D. name, MoM. So more people will be shown to have it eventually. Some choose to hide it while others don't. SeaTerror (talk) 17:50, October 9, 2014 (UTC) I was also disappointed that Law is also a D. Too many people and it cheapens the name alright. I don't think Lami is Bonney because Law is not Luffy. Sado was only introduced to help ease some of the loss of Ace. Having Law's family mysteriously be alive would affect his back story too much. --(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ ┬──┬◡ﾉ(° -°ﾉ) --KHB (talk) 00:17, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Point number 1 is spot on. I really like point number 4, as it was mentioned that with amber led decease, each time a new child from an infected family is born, it redcuces the life expentancy with 20 years. Bonney might be keeping herself a couple years lower than her life expectancy to keep herself from dying. Although, that would mean that Bonney must be between 1 and 2 decades older than Law(law was going to die at the age of 13), as her life expectancy would be a little above the age she is now. At best she could be from the same island. It doesn't make sense why the marine would give a shit about Bonney just because she is sick though. My best bet is that she either know of an ancient weapon and has been using the marine for her own ambitions, or that she has family ties with a high ranking marine. Kokebok (talk) 18:53, October 25, 2014 (UTC)